


A Friend For Every Tentacle

by ziazippy5379



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cephalopods, Gen, the library gets weird negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: The Library gets contacted by sentient cephalopods and Ezekiel gets to negotiate.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	A Friend For Every Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because the opening line is something I said with zero context and went onto the list of weird quotes of mine that my brother keeps. It felt like a story starter so I used it. This really makes no sense.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So, how do you feel about our new cephalopod overlords," Ezekiel asked sitting down across from Cassandra.

“Negotiations going that badly?” she responded.

A group of cephalopods that they were still unclear of the species of had recently contacted the Library declaring war on humans. The Librarians were fascinated by the appearance of sentient beings that had previously shown no signs of existing.

“Yes,” he said banging his head down on the table. “They want to take over humanity for their crimes against the ocean.”

“Are they wrong for wanting that? We have been pretty terrible to them,” Cassandra said placing a bookmark to save her place.

“No, which is why this so hard,” he said muffled by his arms. He looked up, “But they could do it without the bombs.”

“Where did they even get them?” she asked.

“They made them from the debris dropped in their waters.”

“Smart beings. They would make great scientists.”

“If they can refrain from destroying humanity,” his head was back in his arms.

Cassandra really wasn’t sure how the cephalopods had become as intelligent or as violent as they were. Nor did she know how Ezekiel had ended up being the one to negotiate with them. And if it were not for the threat of them bombing dry land, she would have thought the whole situation hysterical.

“How many of them are there?” she asked.

“A couple dozen, I think. Maybe more if they are hiding some,” he answered.

“That’s not very many,” Cassandra said. “Do they really think they can win?”

“I have no idea. They may just think they have no other choices. It’s a shame we can’t give them any.”

“We can’t?” Cassandra said with a raised eyebrow. “The Library always has something we can do. Just look at some of the others we have helped. Like Nessie or the Kraken.”

Ezekiel bolted upright.

“That’s brilliant!” declared and headed straight out the door.

Cassandra watched with a small smile.

* * *

Cassandra and Ezekiel stood above the cove in the depths of the Library that had previously only held the Kraken. Now it held the Kraken and the nearly one hundred sentient cephalopods.

“So, how did you convince them?” Cassandra asked.

“Telling them their numbers were too small and offering them a home where they can work on ways to help the ocean without risking their whole population,” Ezekiel responded. “And the fact the Kraken was here. Apparently, they’re something of an idol.”

There was splashing as the Kraken raised itself out of the water and they heard the noises it made when happy.

“The Kraken sure does like them,” Cassandra said.

“They like the conversation.”

**Author's Note:**

> And to think that "So, how do you feel about our new cephalopod overlords" wasn't even the weirdest thing I said in that conversation.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
